


bound

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, allura and lance say i love you A LOT, allurance month, slight angst but then it gets very mushy and happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He could see forever with her. It was so clear and so within reach.  //day ten of allurance month- wedding day





	bound

.  
.  
.

Lance had envisioned his wedding day many more times than he would care to admit. His Mother had said that out of all her children, Lance had been the born romantic. He was seven when he came home and announced he was going to marry Laura Martin just as easily as he had asked for juice. He married her beneath the monkey bars, holding her hands and facing her like he had seen in the movies. It was a short lived marriage, lasting only until after lunch because Laura had told him she preferred fish sticks over chicken nuggets. Which had been unacceptable, obviously, and warranted a speedy divorce.

His tastes had evolved as he grew older. Things he had once considered wedding staples, like candy buffets and mandatory top hats, were no longer on his mental wedding dream board. Despite the changes, the core feeling remained. He wanted something that would last forever. He grew up watching his parents interact and they had always seemed so perfect, so in sync. They laughed together, cried together, even were angry together. That sort of perfect coexistence was something Lance had always craved.  
The moment Allura had smiled and leaned into him, kissed him- he swore he had found that. He shut his eyes and saw her on the end of the aisle. And he knew that it was so stupid of him to practically propose to her on the first date. But he couldn't stop himself from smiling when he envisioned her in a white gown.  
He could see forever with her. It was so clear and so within his reach. 

Then everything was ripped away and his last glimpse of forever was Allura stepping into a white light and disappearing forever. After that, he didn't think about weddings anymore. It no longer seemed like an option for him. 

Nearly three years after Allura's sacrifice, his Mother told him, gently, that Veronica was engaged. And just like that everything shattered. The realization that the future he had always imagined for himself had died with Allura hit him hard. And he collapsed into his Mother, openly sobbing as he clutched onto her. He missed Allura and felt her absence so heavily that it pained him. 

He didn't care if they had never gotten married, he didn't care if they never had a family or a wedding- he just wanted her.  
He wished in that moment he had realized he only need to be patient for a few months longer. She came back to him, awash in light, stepping out the Blue Lion. Her arms opened for him and he ran into them. They just held one another, unsure of what to do, just familiarizing the feel of their bodies against one another. He didn't realize he was crying until his eyes opened and her hands reached up to cradle his cheeks. 

Her eyes were watery as well but she was smiling, thumb brushing over his cheek marks. At the touch he felt immensely warm and watched her marks light up. It was dim, comforting, and he wondered if his own were glowing. Her smile grew wider and he laughed, reaching to cradle her hands. 

"I love you." she told him. 

His eyes shut and he let out a ragged laugh. How he'd longed to hear those words. 

"I love you too." 

They stayed together after that. For awhile, Lance couldn't quite pinpoint the time frame, he had been too deliriously happy to bother keeping track, they had just drifted. Moving from Altea, to Earth, to any planet they so desired. They slept beneath so many stars, just content with one another and the calmness of those nights.  
Marriage, something he had once been so obsessed with as a child, didn't cross his mind. There was no rush. He had lost three years. He wouldn't lose anymore because he was too hurried to stop and enjoy his time with her. He wasn't sure about any Altean proposal protocol, anyway, and that was not a conversation he was ready to have with Coran just yet. 

It wasn't until the invitation to Hunk and Shay's wedding came that either of them broached the topic. Allura had delivered the mail with a kiss, one of which he was more eager to accept. They had been invited just the week before over video com, but the physical invitation was different. 

"Oh, wow, is that lace?" Lance marveled, tracing a finger over the green trim that framed the white invitation. 

Allura scooted closer, resting her chin atop his shoulder. "It's pretty."

"Our will be better." He said, without thinking. 

To his surprise, Allura did not flinch away. Her head tilted and she smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to his neck. 

"Perhaps blue lace."  


.  
.  
.

It was cliche to propose at someone else's wedding and Lance had always promised himself he wouldn't be that person. He had kept himself on a short leash, avoiding even the slightest glance at a piece of jewelry. It helped that Balmeran weddings were far more formal than he had expected, with several days of intricate ceremonies leading up to the final bonding ritual.

They all discovered Balmeran alcohol was far more potent than humans could process and Lance spent the better part of several mornings hunched over a toilet. There were a few days Lance couldn't quite remember well because of it, but he could recall with perfect clarity how beautiful Allura had looked. It took all of his willpower to not drop down to one knee when he saw her with the other women in the wedding party. She was dressed simply so as to not detract from the bride and groom but Allura stood out in any scene.  
Her hair was braided back, flowers and ferns woven carefully in. Markings were painted delicately over her cheeks, framing the Altean crescents, weaving over her temple and meeting in a diamond at her forehead. It mimicked the diadem she used to wear, he realized. He beamed as she walked towards him. When she passed by him, he winked and she stifled laughter before taking her place.

He could hardly pay attention the rest of the ceremony, too distracted by Allura. He continually stole glances, sending sly winks and smiles her way. Her lips were drawn into a thin line, fighting back laughter throughout it all. 

There was not a dry eye between them when it came to the binding ceremony. A golden cord wrapped around Hunk and Shay's joined hands, tying them to one another for eternity. Hunk's eyes were brimming with tears and Shay's amber eyes were crinkled in the corners.  
Finally, Hunk and Shay were bonded for life, Lance cheered roaringly loud for his friend. Allura clapped, grinning ear to ear. She turned to Lance, tears shining in her eyes, and mouthed, "I love you." 

Grinning, he returned the sentiment. 

The reception after the bonding ceremony was incredibly loud and crowded. It was hosted outside, beneath a stunning Balmeran sunset. They newly wedded couple swayed together on the dance floor, heads bowed and murmuring gently, words only meant for the other. It was disgustingly picturesque. Others joined them on the floor as the night progressed, the music becoming more upbeat and celebratory. 

At some point in the night Allura had been stolen away by Shiro for a dance. Since Allura's return she and Shiro had renewed their close friendship, sharing experiences the rest of them could not quite comprehend. Their pairing left Lance and Keith on the sidelines, watching their significant others dance. 

"You know, I didn't expect Hunk to be the first to get married out of all of us." Keith pointed out, swirling his drink absently in its cup. 

"You thought it would be me?" Lance asked. 

"Well, yeah. Everyone did." Keith snorted.

Lance shrugged, looking back to the dance floor where Allura was now leading Shiro through some jaunty Altean waltz. She sent Lance a wink as they spun past, Shiro's face red from exertion. 

Lance smiled. "Well, we're next up." He confirmed. 

"Really? You're gonna ask?" 

"We already lost a few years. I don't want to waste anymore time." There was a finality in it. He was ready for this. He turned to Keith, leaning towards him. "What about you and Shiro? Popping the question anytime soon?" 

Keith's face burned. "No! I mean- I don't know."

He looked back to the dance floor, finding Shiro amongst the crowd. Lance looked back to Keith, grinning as he noticed the starry eyed, almost dazed look he wore whenever Shiro was in his vision. 

"Oh, you've been thinking about it though!" Lance accused, grinning. 

Keith shrugged, dropping his head to stare down at his shoes. "Of course I've thought of it. But thinking it is way different than actually going through with it, you know?"  
Lance nodded. "Yeah, I get it." 

The pair looked back to Allura and Shiro, who had finished their dance and were bowing dramatically towards one another. Allura gathered up her skirts and dropped into a low curtsy just as Shiro bowed deeply in return. 

They parted in favor of their boyfriends. Shiro tucked an arm around Keith, pressed a kiss to his temple in greeting. Keith smiled into it, leaning further into Shiro's chest. Allura, still dizzy and buzzing from the excitement of the crowd, looped her arms around Lance and greeted him with a firm kiss. 

"Dance with me, love?" She asked him, her fingers brushing through the hairs at the nape of his neck. 

She stared up at him with lidded, sparkling eyes and he couldn't refuse, not that he wanted to. He nodded, not trusting what he would say if he allowed himself to open his mouth, and she beamed. She led him far more gently to the dance floor than she had with Shiro. As they passed them, Lance sent a wide, goofy grin Shiro and Keith's way. Keith rolled his eyes in response, but Lance caught the way he leaned in towards Shiro. 

Allura's hands looped around his neck when they met at the dance floor and his hands settled at her waist. 

"They look so happy." Allura mused, tilting her head towards the newly wedded couple. 

They were surrounded by Shay's family, Hunk was beaming. Lance's chest went tight, happiness surging through him at the sight of his best friend. Hunk deserved this.  
"Yeah they do." Lance agreed.

Allura hummed, calling his attention back to her. Her hand lifted and her fingers brushed over his cheek, tracing the crescent marks there. 

"We're happy too, aren't we?" She asked, softly, smiling almost hesitantly. 

"Of course we are. I mean- I am. A-are you happy?" He asked, suddenly nervous for her answer.

Allura smiled, leaning forward to kiss him, soft and achingly slow. "I am very happy." She assured him. "And I love you."

Warmth bloomed within him. 

"I love you too."

.  
.  
.

"I want to ask Allura to marry me." 

Coran was sobbing before Lance could even squeeze in another word. He gathered Lance up in his arms and lifted him up into a crushing embrace. Lance, no stranger to Altean strength, just sunk into it, tears burning in his own eyes. 

"You have my blessings! And I'm sure King Alfor and the Queen would give you theirs as well!" Coran assured him. "Oh- quiznak, we've got to get you a traditional Altean doublet! I'm sure I can fix one up in no time!"

Coran had launched forward into plans and Lance listened intently. 

"Now, according to tradition you would have to challenge your intended to a duel but I do not think Allura would mind foregoing that. Though it would be quite interesting-"  
"No, no, nope. I've seen what Allura can do and just-God, no thanks." Lance cut in quickly, waving his hands. "But I was wondering how you..ask, like, traditionally?" 

He considered buying a ring. More than considered, really, he dragged Keith along with him to a jewelry store. Rings were what humans used to propose though and Lance wasn't completely sure Allura would understand the sentiment behind an engagement ring. She would adore the fact that it sparkled but she wouldn't know unless he told her. And it wouldn't be the same. 

"That is..." Coran trailed off, frowning. "Well, that is more complicated, I suppose. Among the royal family it is more common that marriages be planned in advance so proposals are not often necessary. Commonfolk would use a variety of items to propose. Flowers, occasionally, necklaces, weapons. Oh! Queen Melenor proposed to King Alfor with an Altean broadsword!"

Lance jerked back in surprise. "Allura's Mother proposed to the King with a sword?"

"Oh, yes it was quite the story! Melenor was the next heir to Altea and she was expected to marry another well off man but she was smitten with Alfor! He was an Altean alchemist and not exactly what her parents had envisioned for the next King but Melenor was stubborn! She forged the sword herself and marched down to meet Alfor and bested him in a duel then presented him with the very weapon she had just beaten him with." Coran sighed dreamily. "It was one of the most romantic gestures I've ever seen."  
Lance sat very still, unsure of how exactly to respond to such a story. How was he supposed to follow up something that dramatic and beautiful? Allura had grown up with that romantic story as her expectation for a marriage. 

"What the quiznak am I supposed to do?" Lance barked out. "I can't forge a sword!"

"Well of course not!" Coran snorted. "And I doubt Allura expects that from you. You must find something that is meaningful for you." 

Lance groaned, leaning back in his seat and running his hands over his face. 

"Now, if you need any more advice I am here! But it looks as if you've got plenty to think about."  


.  
.  
.

So, a sword was out. Lance wasn't entirely sure Allura would want to be proposed to with a sword anyway, no matter how much Keith was pushing for it.

"Why don't you propose to Shiro with a sword then?" Lance scoffed. 

"Maybe I will. I bet I'll do it way before you get around to proposing." Keith shot back.

Lance had turned to his friends for help with the proposal, though they hadn't offered very much. Pidge had thought the whole thing was ridiculous and had just told him to get it over with and ask her without any fanfare or dramatics. 

Hunk, still a newlywed and aglow with love, had insisted on something sweet and romantic, just the pair of them without pretense. Hunk had proposed to Shay with a rock, strangely enough. It was a geode, broken apart when Shay accepted his proposal, to reveal the beautiful violet crystals within. 

"What about a crown? The one she had was lost awhile ago, wasn't it?" Hunk suggested.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Keith admitted. 

"Wouldn't that be weird? I mean she's not really a Princess anymore, is she?" Pidge pointed out, skeptically. 

"Not technically but she'll always be Princess Allura. Like...historically." Lance said. "Right? Guys, help me! I'm freaking out! How am I supposed to propose to Allura? She's, like, the best person in the universe!" 

"She really is, considering the fact that she literally saved the universe." Pidge agreed. 

Lance groaned loudly, collapsing dramatically across Hunk's lap. His friend supported him immediately, rubbing comforting circles into Lance's back. 

"That's not helpful, Pidge!" Lance groaned, voice muffled as he forced his face into the couch cushion.

"Lance, however you do it Allura is going to love it and say yes!" Hunk insisted. 

"He's right," Keith agreed, "Allura loves you. She literally came back from the dead to be with you."

Lance perked up. "Oh." His eyes went wide. "Holy shit, she did." 

Pidge snorted. "Lance, just ask her! You guys live together, you're both disgustingly in love, you guys have a pet cow, just get it over with."

"Okay! Okay, I'm gonna do it. Pidge, think you can help me build a crown?" Lance pulled himself from the couch completely, confidence renewed.

"Oh, that I can help you with."  


.  
.  
.

There was a fresh bouquet of juniberry flowers on the kitchen table when he came home. The lights were dimmed as well, candles lit and strewn across the home. Lance paused in the doorway, brows furrowed. He dropped the bag hanging off his shoulder at his feet.

"Uh, Allura?" He called, hesitantly walking through the doorway.

He heard shuffling from the direction of the back rooms, faint cursing in Altean, then her familiar footfalls. 

"Oh! You're home!" Allura called, turning the corner and smiling widely. 

She was beautiful, though that was hardly a surprise, but there was something different about it. It looked more purposeful whereas her beauty had always seemed so effortless. Allura had worn a pale blue dress he had never seen before, her hair braided back, a flower tucked behind her ear. She greeted him with an eager kiss, looping her arms around his shoulders and drawing him closer. 

"Oh, wow, hi." He greeted, breathlessly. 

She smiled, leaning forward to kiss him once more. 

"I missed you! I prepared something for you as well." She told him, hands falling down his arms to grasp at his.  
She led him to the dinner table and sat him down a bit forcefully. He sat, bewildered, and watched as Allura shuffled through the kitchen. She emerged with two frothing milkshakes, overflowing with whip cream. She set it down before him and sat across the table. 

"You actually made this?" He asked.

"I may have had a bit of help. Hunk sent me a recipe." she admitted. "And I had the milk imported. I adore Kaltenacker but I cannot even think of doing that to her." 

Her nose wrinkled and Lance was struck by how adorable the expression was. Her disgust with the human process of making food was still present, though he had introduced her to plenty of Cuban cuisine and other earth foods she had become quite fond of. Ice cream, however, remained her favorite despite how nauseating she found the process. 

He took a spoonful and hummed thoughtfully. "This is good!" 

"Oh, I'm so glad!" She sighed, clearly relieved. 

He looked up and went silent, stunned by how beautiful his girlfriend looked across from him, face lit up by the candles around them, eyes shining. The crescents beneath her eyes almost looked lit up. He became aware of his own markings and wondered if the warmth in his cheeks was causing them to light up as well. She had given those to him. They were connected, spiritually and physically. 

"I love you." He said, just needing to her to hear it. 

"I love you too." She returned just as readily, smiling. 

This would be the perfect time, he realized. It was beautiful, she was beautiful- 

"There was actually something I wanted to talk to you about." She said, shifting in her seat. He watched her intently, catching the way she rolled her bottom lip between her teeth. "I actually wanted-Oh, this seemed so much simpler in theory."

He sat straighter in his seat. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yes! Everything is fine. Wonderful, actually." She assured him, standing up in her seat to circle the table. She paused before him. He turned slightly, nerves twisting in his stomach. Where was this going?

She thread her fingers through his. "I love you so very much." She punctuated the sentence with a kiss, smiling into his lips. When she pulled away, she knelt down in a fluid motion. 

"Oh my god." Lance gasped out. 

"Lance," she began, reaching into her pocket and pulling a black velvet box, "I love you and I want to live the rest of my life with you. So, would you marry me?"  
She flipped open the box, revealing a stunning silver ring, a dark blue diamond set in the center. 

"Oh my god!" He repeated, voice wavering. Tears stung in his eyes. "I was going to propose to you!"

She blinked, mouth falling open. "What?"

He stood quickly, picking up the bag and fumbling through it to pull out a silver circlet, another dark blue stone set into it. 

She covered her mouth with her hand. 

"Oh-oh, Lance." She choked out, tears falling down her cheeks. 

He moved to his knees before her, mimicking her position. 

"This is- oh, this is crazy!" He laughed breathlessly. "Allura, I-"

"Wait, no! I was asking first!" She protested, shaking her head. "You have to answer me before you ask!"

He laughed, bowing his head to press to her forehead. "Of course, Allura. Of course I'll marry you." 

She grinned, kissing him fiercely. 

"Wait, now you have to listen to me, it's my turn, right?" He laughed, grinning. Tears blurred his vision. 

"Right." she agreed, sniffling. 

"Okay, so I had this whole speech that Keith helped me pratice but I-I can't remember it right now. So, um, I guess I'm going to have to wing it. But, I-I love you so much. You've been...everything to me. When I lost you I was so scared. And now that you're here I-I feel like I'm never going to be scared again. So, um, oh- this was way less intimidating when I practiced with Keith." 

She laughed, reaching forward to brush the tears from his cheeks. He looked up, saw how beautiful she looked with tears on her cheeks, hair falling from the braid and clinging to her cheeks. This was the easy part, he realized. He knew this was what he wanted. 

"Will you marry me?" 

Allura nodded. "Yes! Lance, yes." 

He scooped her up and stood, spinning around. She latched on, screaming with laughter. 

"We've got to call everyone! They didn't think I'd do it." Lance told her, resting her back onto the floor. 

"Oh! Well, they're not going to be entirely surprised." she said, wringing her wrists. 

"What?" 

"Shiro and I went ring shopping together. Hunk gave me the recipe to make the milkshakes for you. Pidge and Keith helped me plan all of this." She admitted. "I've been working on this for some time, actually."

Lance stepped away from her for a moment, processing. "What!" He barked out. 

"I didn't know you were also planning but-"

"I was just talking to all of them! They were letting me- Oh my god, I have the fakest friends ever!" He shouted, marching forward to dig his phone out of his pocket. 

"Lance, wait!" She sighed, reaching for his hand. "You could call them or," she tilted her head, smiling, "you could celebrate our engagement with me?"

Her thumbs hooked beneath the sheer sleeves of her dress. Lance tossed his phone aside just as the dress pooled around her ankles. 

"I'll call them later." He murmured, striding to meet her. 

She lifted a hand for him to wait and she turned to retrieve the velvet box from the table.

"I want to see you in your ring." she told him, pinching it between her fingers and holding it up to him. 

He reached for it but she pulled it away, smiling, head tilted.  
"Only your ring."

"Yes, princess." He agreed, voice low, tossing his shirt off and hastily working on unbuttoning his pants. 

Allura laughed aloud, turning from him and darting towards the bedroom. Lance made quick work of the rest of his clothing. He was chasing his fiance, he realized. And wow, he loved the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> If dreamworks won't give them a happy ending, I will.  
> And the whole idea of Melenor being the heir instead of Alfor is just shameless wish fulfillment. I think it's a cute idea that much like her daughter, Melenor chose a husband and fought to be with him.


End file.
